The Pink Pearl
by xLonelyAi
Summary: Emely is a woman who lived a long tim in Tortuga. Now she goes to Port Royal, because there is news on her brother. When she arrives there, she gets captured by Barbossa! So starts the story of Emely and the Black Pearl!
1. Tortuga

**This is my first PotC story in English. I wrote this story before but then in Dutch. So if it's wrong, please tell me. But nice… I like nice people…XD**

The bartender looked up from his stupid job, cleaning a clean glass. He looked at the woman who was in the corner of the pub, drinking some rum. The woman was looking calmly at her surroundings, what was a little unusual for a woman in this pub. Normally the women here were whores. The bartender saw how a man walked up to the woman en tried to grab her. Her answer was a slap in the face. The bartender laughed a little and continued with his work. It paid well, this job. The whores had to give him half of the money the earned and that was a lot of money. He glanced over at the woman in the corner again. He felt strangely attracted to this woman. Not in a sexual way, but in a way as if he had to do something for her. Hel let the glass be for what it was, again dirty of the towel, and walked up to the woman.

Emely had a bad day. First she got problems at her work: building ships on the dock, and just now. A smelly old man walking up to her who wanted to be 'friends'. Again! It seemed like a daily thing and if it continued like this she could start a whole club of male 'friends'. Gross! She took a big gulp from her glass and looked around. It was a very typical day her in Tortuga. Noisy, screaming and a lot of drunken people who wanted to be everybody's friends. She didn't want a friend! _Bastards... _she thought when she saw two drunken man pulling a woman up the stairs. She turned right and her face came very close to another face, one of a man.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole bar fell silent. People were looking at her like she was crazy. Then they shrugged and minded their own business. De man, whose face was really close, jumped back when he heard her scream and was no slowly walking towards her. Very carefully.

"Sorry, honey… Did I scare you, darling?" he asked calmly with a concerned undertone. Emely looked at him with a surprised face. Did she hear it wrong or did this man just say: 'Honey' and 'darling'?

"Uhhhh, no. Not at all." She answered. The man released a breath.

"That is fantastic! Well, sorry girly, but I thought: This girl needs help en I'm going to give it to her. So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" The bartender looked at her. "Alright. I have to go to Port Royal but I don't have a boat or ship."

"Don't worry, love! Me and my friends have a pretty boat for you! I think you can pick it up the day after tomorrow… Is that okay?"

"Yes! That's fine! The day after tomorrow on the dock?"

"On the dock it is!" the bartender waved his right arm around in an enthusiastic manner and gave Emely a light kiss on her cheek. He turned and walked back to the bar. Emely looked at him with a confused look. _That was strange…_ she thought, threw some coins on the table and walked out of the pub. _That man was clearly gay…_She shook her head and breathed in the fresh air. Slowly she walked through the streets of Tortuga, it was calmer than earlier. It was about 4 a.m. in the morning and the most pirates were lying on the ground, unconscious. Emely walked around the bodies and walked to her house. A little cottage at the borders of the city and close to the forest what lay behind it. She opened her door and walked in. She closed it with a beam and stumbled trough the mess into her bed. She lay awoke for a while, thinking about her brother, who she lost eight years ago. Slowly her eyes closed and Emely was in a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Emely woke up early. Mostly because of the chickens… They were always outside of her door. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! She tried to sleep further, but knew it was of no use. She dressed and walked to her job. From all sides someone screamed a greeting at her and she waved back.

"Oi! Em! Got any ideas for a new ship?" yelled a boy at her. He was about ten years old and had long black curly hair and deep brown eyes. Emely shook her head, laughing a little. That boy wanted to start on a new ship every day!

"José! We're still busy with this ship!" called another man, Ethan. Emely pulled her hair up in a bun and went to shave the planks till they were nice and smooth. It was difficult but it paid well. There was some yelling behind her and she looked over her shoulder. A pirate ship had arrived and the captain was sharing the treasure with his crew. Emely shook her head. It was always the same. The treasure was shared, they found out that someone took more then two pieces and then there was a fight. Hallelujah. She continued shaving and wiped a little sweat drop away. Behind her the screaming started at a maximum. They found the one who took to much, obviously. A bit of her dark hair fell in front of her eyes and she moved it away again. She felt at the wood and noticed it was smooth. She made it wet and walked over to Ethan and José, they took care of the bending of the planks by hanging them above a fire.

She sat next to them and gave the wet plank to Ethan. He smiled and hung the plank above the fire. The shouting behind them didn't stop and Emely stared to get irritated. She just wanted to turn around, when something fell against her. She fell and turned out of instinct, so she would fall with her back first. What she had forgotten, was that the fire was beneath her. And she was going straight at it.

Her scream made everybody fall silent and looked at her. Ethan and José where the only ones who did something: Ethan grabbed her out the fire, burning himself in the process and José went to get water. Ethan turned her on her stomach and poured some water over her burns. Emely made sissing sound from the pain.

"I'm sorry, Em. But you will always have the scars of this. Not to big, though."

"Doesn't matter, Ethan. Let me see your-" she couldn't say more, she had turned on her back and it hurt her. Ethan put her back on her stomach and José poured some water on Ethan's wounds.

"I'm going to be okay, Em. I'm going to take you home and then you are going to sleep."

"But, Ethan!" said Emely in a tiny childlike voice. "I don't want to sleep…"

"No but's!" Ethan picked Emely up bridal style and carried her to her house. There he put her in bed and kissed her on her forehead. Emely's last thoughts before she fell asleep were: _What is it with me and gay people..._

**Hello! I hope you like it! Review! No flames… please?-**


	2. Port Royal Finally!

**Chapter 2! Yay! I had a total writer's block, although I wrote this story before… ANYWAY! Enjoy!**

**Blabla** My notes to YOU! freaky dance

"Blabla" Talking, (duhuh)

_Blabla_ Thoughts

Emely's back still hurt, but it was a lot less then two days ago. The cause of that could possibly be the fact she could finally leave this hell today! She stood up, put on her clothes and walked outside. In the beautiful, shiny, big, FUCKING SUN! The thing almost burned her eyes out! She walked to the docks and was pleased to see the bartender. Next to the bartender stood another group of men, wearing pink shirts with triangles on them. _'Great... The gay-club'_ she thought sarcastically and walked over to the men.

The bartender made himself loose from the other men, who where sticking together, like honey did. He walked at Emely and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. The other men made excited sounds and ran over to Emely at full speed. She was to confused to move and could only watch, eyes wide, how all the men came running towards her. The men made a big jump and piled on top of her to give her a kiss. Didn't matter where that kiss landed. Emely swore one ended on her toe.

Ten minutes later, Emely finally got out of the mass of men and stood up.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE!" she yelled and the men stood up, one by one. "Mister, uhhhh, Bartender! You said you had a boat for me?" The bartender straightened his back and pushed his chest forward.

"Of course darling! Follow me!" He walked past all kind of ships and boats. Emely looked at them and wondered which one would be hers. She hoped for a small one, easy to wheel. Hopefully dark, so nobody would notice her in the dark. But she was wrong, very, _very _wrong! The bartender walked straight towards the biggest ship and on top of it all, the ship was a bright... pink!

"Well, uhhhhm, Thank you, I guess... But I must leave now!" she tried to walk up the plank, but all the men had to give her a hug before she left. They all yelled that she shouldn't forget them. One even gave her a sword. Emely pulled herself out of the kisses and hugs and walked up the plank onto the deck. She waved at the group of men and hauled up the anchor. After that was finished in about an hour, she ran over the deck to get down the sails and when that was finished after two hours, she finally sailed away from Tortuga.

She was on a journey of one day and her eyes burned of the sunlight that fell on the side of the ship. She'd never thought pink could reflect the sun so well! She took a gulp of rum and looked over the sea. She loved the sea, it was so big! You could sail as far as you wanted to go and then you could go even further. You felt more free then a whale on a ship. **Theo the Whale… There you go Em! And that was a very weird statement… Why did I wrote that? Well, let's continue, shall we? **The wind blew through your hair,** or over your head if you are bald... What is wrong with me! Sorry if you are very confused… Maybe this helps: I'm confused too!** Emely sighed and scratched her head. If she took a good look, she could see Port Royal in the distance. Only a couple of hours more and then she would be able to sleep. FINALLY!

Last night she couldn't fall asleep, because of her back and now… Well, it's not very smart to sleep on a ship when you're alone. **And don't go like WTF! 'Cause it's actually quite logical. I mean, you go to sleep somewhere near Tortuga and wake up in Portugal… YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!**

When Emely finally got to Port Royal, she was greeted by people whispering and children laughing and pointing at her ship.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! IT'S A GAY-SHIP! I KNOW!" she yelled and docked the ship. When she turned, she faced the harbourmaster.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock!" They both looked at the pink 'thing'. He with big eyes and she with a sarcastic look.

"You call this a ship?" she asked him, but he was still busy looking at the pink thing. "Hello? Mister Harbourmaster, sir?" He didn't react. Emely shrugged and walked to the city. She walked into a little shop, where she bought clothes in which she wouldn't be noticed so well. And no, no dress, she hated dresses. Just a normal pair of pants and a wide shirt. She paid the woman and walked out of the shop. Port Royal was a nice city, except for all those ugly suits of the Royal Navy. She walked past a blacksmith and looked at the sword she was given by one of the Gay people. The sword was pink. **Yes you heard it correctly, pink!** _Those people are really crazy! _She thought and threw the sword away. She looked at the money she carried and saw she had enough for a new sword, walked into the smithy and saw a man hammering on a piece of metal, sweat clearly on his face. She closed the door harder then she meant to do and the man made a fast turn to face her.

"Sorry, Miss. Didn't see you there." He said, while wiping his hand on a towel. Emely snorted, nobody called her 'Miss'. She shook her head and said her name was Emely.

"Emely?"

"Jones."

"Nice to meet you, miss Jones."

"No 'Miss' crap! Just plain Emely! Or Em, IF you must! But I warn you! I don't like the name!" The man laughed and put the towel away.

"What do you want, Emely?"

"Your name."

"Will."

"Will, whom?" Emely started to like this game.

"Will Turner." Okay, the fun part was over… Emely's eyes turned big and her mouth fell wide open. With this expression, she passed out.

----------------------------------------------------

"Emely?" was the first thing she heard when she woke up.

"My bloody head fucking hurts!" was the first thing she spoke. Will laughed and Emely stood up from the bed Will put her on. She swayed a little and looked at Will.

"What?"

"I have an order to fill out and I need to go. Mister Brown-" Will was interrupted by Emely.

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing at a man in the corner. Apparently he was asleep and he had a rum bottle in his hand.

"That is Mister Brown. As I said, he is my boss and I think he won't wake up very fast, so make yourself comfortable. Please don't touch anything… I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Emely said, looking at all the shiny things. Will walked to the door and opened it.

"I mean it!"

"Go!" Will sighed and walked out of the door. Emely turned and rubbed in her hands.

"Now for the fun part!" she smirked and made a move at the swords. Right before she grabbed one, she heard the door opening. She jumped behind a hayrick in the shadows and saw….

Absolutely nothing, Will had forgotten to close the door correctly. Emely sighed and climbed out behind the hayrick. She grabbed a chair and sat in the shadows.

_Okay, what happened today..._

_1 I sail away from Tortuga on a gay-ship_

_2 I walk into a blacksmith to buy a new sword_

_3 I see a man and we play a name game_

_4 He tells me his name_

_What was that name... Will... Turner! That was it! Will Turner! Okay, this is not good... Not good at all..._

The door opened slowly and a head pocked in, a head of a pirate. The pirate walked in and didn't notice Emely. His hands where bound by irons and he looked around. He walked to a hammer, put his hat down and grabbed the hammer. He turned around quickly when he heard Mr. Brown dropping his rum bottle. The pirate walked to Mr. Brown and poked him with the hammer. The man only growled a little and Emely giggled. That man wouldn't wake up from anything.

"He won't wake up." She whispered in an eerie voice. The pirate turned around and looked around startled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Your conscience…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yesss…"

"Really sure?"

"YES DAMNIT! GO DO SOMETHING ELSE YOU STUPID… STUPID THING!"

Mr. Brown didn't wake up from the noise and the pirate turned and yelled at the man.

"WHOA!" Mr. Brown only turned his head a little and continued sleeping. The pirate grabbed the hammer and slammed it on his bounds. After a little time of slamming, he got irritated and tried to pull the bounds from each other and that didn't work either. He looked around and saw the donkey, the wheels above the donkey and a metal rod with a hot end. He grinned and grabbed the rod and pushed it against the donkey's butt. The donkey made a donkey-ish noise, **Yeah, right… A DONKEY-ISH noise! I-AH! Well, not like that! Have you ever heard a horse scream? No? Me neither… RIGHT! I'll continue! **And started walking in circles. The wheels started turning and the pirate put his bounds between two of them. The bounds snapped and he looked quite… happy. Right then the door opened and Will walked in. He calmed the donkey and saw Emely. He turned to look at mister Brown.

"Right where I left you." He saw the hammer. "Not where I left you." He reached at the pirate's hat, but was stopped by the man himself, and his sword of course… Will took a step back.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." The pirate cocked his head to the side.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Emely, who was looking at the men interested, was now looking innocently to the side. **Not that the men could see it…** The pirate continued talking.

"Ah,well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" The pirate turned and was about to leave, when Will grabbed his own sword. "Do you think this is wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann!" The pirate slowly darted his sword over Will's sword.

"Only a little." And they parried. The pirate spoke again after a while of crossing blades, could he ever shut up?

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form, but how is your footwork? If I step here…" he took a step to the left and Will moved with him. "Very good. Now I step again." He stepped and again Will stepped with him.

"Ta." The pirate said and he sheathed his sword and walked to the door. Will threw his sword at the door and it got stuck in the beam that locked it. The pirate's eyes were wide and he grabbed the sword to still it. After that he started to pull on the sword and moving the beam up and down to get it lose. It looked completely idiotic. So obviously, Emely laughed her head off. Will and the pirate looked her way and she giggled nervously.

"Errrrrrr, sorry?" Silence. "So…. Weren't you gonna say something?" she said to the pirate. He turned to look at Will.

"That is a wonderful trick, except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now, you have no weapon." When he was saying this, he had grabbed his sword again and it was now pointing at Will. Will looked around for another sword and saw one behind him. He grabbed it and the tip of the sword was heated. The men fight. Emely started to find it a little boring, coming from Tortuga and all, so she dozed off.

But woke up again by the voice of the pirate, annoying little git… She listened to the conversation, but kept her eyes closed.

"Who makes al these?"

"I do! And I practice with them, three hours a day!" Some clashing of swords.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate!" Again the swords clashed. "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said the strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it." _Go Will!_ Thought Emely. The clashing continued, except once in a while a bump or a yell came through it. Emely opened one eye lazily and didn't saw anybody. A clash caught her attention and Emely looked up. There she saw Will and the pirate fighting on the rafters.

_O, the joy…_ Emely thought and moved back in a comfortable position.

A little while later she heard Will saying:

"You cheated!"

"Pirate!" Emely opened her eyes again and saw Will looking kind of…. brown. And the pirate was looking desperate, maybe it had something to do with the soldiers outside, who were trying to get it.

"Move away."

"No." the pirate cocked the gun and aimed it at Will. "Please move."

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!"

"This shot is not meant for you!" Emely saw Mister Brown standing behind the pirate and hitting him over the head. Soldiers walked in and Emely moved closer in the shadows. One High and Mighty looking person walked in.

"Excellent work mister Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Mister Brown slurred. Emely choked, disgusting.

"Well, I trust you will always remember…" The voice of that man was utterly monotone and made Emely fall asleep, again! It was, after all, a very exiting day…

**And that was the end, me laddies. YEAH! AS IF!**

**Review!**

**Please!**

**Why are you still reading this?**

**Hello?**

**GOD!**


End file.
